(i) Technical Field
The present invention relates to a cleaner and an image forming apparatus.
(ii) Related Art
Electrophotographic image forming apparatuses, such as copying machines and printers, of the related art include a cleaner that removes substances attached to a surface of an image carrier on which an image is transferred, for example, transfer residual toner, paper dust, and discharge products.